Lluvia de Verano
by Kuchiki Rukia-chan
Summary: El cielo lloraba, pero ella sonreía… Le encantaba la lluvia… Aunque él pensaba completamente diferente… IchigoxRukia


Lluvia de verano

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla… Disfrutenlo!

**LLUVIA DE VERANO**

Capitulo Único

Lluvia… Desde el interior del armario podía escuchar las cristalinas gotas de agua rompiéndose luego de verle la cara al pavimento. Desde la ligera abertura de la ventana se infiltraba el delicioso aroma que atrae consigo la tierra húmeda y esa tibia y fría atmósfera envolvía la habitación, aquella que eriza los vellos de la piel y a la vez te hace sentir reconfortado.

Rukia respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados imaginando el cielo cubierto de nubes grises que ocultaba el sol de la tarde, el agua que se acumulaba creando charcos y a la gente corriendo para resguardarse… Sin avisar, como ocurre todo en la naturaleza, la intensidad de la lluvia aumentó. El aroma se hizo más intenso y las gruesas gotas empezaron a colarse por la abertura de la ventana, Rukia sintió curiosidad de ver el escurrir de la ventana luego de que las perlas que se creaban dentro de las nubes se estrellasen contra ella, así que entreabrió la puerta corrediza del armario y observó atentamente.

Fue entonces cuando aquella cabecita suya comenzaba a hacerse preguntas… ¿Por qué los humanos huían de la lluvia? No podía ser tan mala… A ella le parecía hermosa…

- - -

Ichigo caminaba por la acera pisando el agua que se acumulaba bajo sus pies, iba de camino a su casa con una bolsa de víveres en una mano y un paraguas en la otra. No pensaba en nada particular, aunque de vez en cuando maldecía cuando algún auto pasaba y le salpicaba los pies. Detestaba la lluvia.

Para Ichigo el clima húmedo solo atrae molestias, el cielo se oscurece y todo cobra una apariencia deprimente, hace frío, no se puede salir con tranquilidad sin darse un baño que no se ha pedido y para colmo atrae ese desagradable olor a lodo.

Que lata… Cuando llegara a su casa tendría que tomar otra ducha para no resfriarse por mojarse los pies; como si eso no fuera suficiente molestia, lo más seguro que le reñirían por tardarse tanto con las compras y las probabilidades de que su padre le alegara que se había estado muriendo de hambre mientras él perdía el tiempo eran considerablemente altas. Ya podía imaginarlo…

Justo como lo pensó, justo así sucedió. En cuando cruzó la puerta Karin le arrancó la bolsa con los víveres y lo calificó como "idiota retrasado", al mismo tiempo que su padre iniciaba un drama causado, supuestamente, por la inanición que le había provocado su tardanza. Con fastidio ignoró a su padre, le devolvió el saludo a Karin -aunque poco menos que amigablemente- y dio el paraguas a Yuzu, quien se había ofrecido a guardarlo por él. Subió las escaleras y luego de ir al armario de blancos para tomar una toalla se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de tomar algo de ropa para después ir a bañarse. Pero al abrir la puerta algo le llamo la atención.

Rukia se encontraba sentada en su cama con el mentón sobre las rodillas abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba hacía afuera. Su delicado vestido azul delineaba las formas de su pequeño cuerpo de manera apenas sutil. Las luces estaban apagadas y solo los ocasionales relámpagos iluminaban a la habitación, dándole al rostro de Rukia una claridad que la hacía verse tan… tan… Bonita. Ichigo no pudo evitar enrojecer al percatarse de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, y como si no se pudiera permitir una gentileza para con Rukia luego de haber pensado "_eso_" de ella se apresuró a tratar de enmendarlo de lo única forma que conocía: siendo insolente.

-¡Hey tú! –Exclamó incómodamente molesto- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces en mi cama? Deberías estar abajo esperando la cena y no perdiendo el tiempo estúpidamente mientras…

-¿No puedes dejar de gritar por un maldito segundo? –Respondió la shinigami con fastidio sin siquiera voltear a verlo-, estoy tratando de disfrutar la lluvia.

-¿Disfrutar la lluvia? ¡Lo que me faltaba! Te has vuelto una completa demente –dijo fingiendo irritación de forma muy convincente- ¿A que demonios te refieres con eso de "disfrutar la lluvia"? Estas dentro de una casa ¿Sabes? No se puede tocar la lluvia si no te mojas. Además, ahora que lo pienso, ¿A quien diantre puede gustarle que lluvia? A menos que seas un agricultor no le encuentro sentido…

Lejos de molestarse, que era lo que Ichigo esperaba, Rukia respondió su pregunta sin hacer escándalo.

-Pues a mi me gusta, aunque no estoy muy segura por qué... Solo me gusta verla… No sé, es agradable –lo miró apenas un instante con aquellos ojos azules tan brillantes y al instante volvió a desviar la mirada al cielo.

Ichigo tragó saliva, otra vez ese pensamiento… Maldijo por lo bajo molesto por no poder sacudirse esa sensación, y como era su costumbre se desquitó con la persona menos responsable, en este caso Rukia.

-Pues no veo que tenga de extraordinario un montón de agua cayendo a chorros desde el cielo –dijo con sorna- además, bien harías quitando esa cara de idiota, que no te queda la inocencia

¡Listo! Lo había logrado; ahora sí que estaba molesta, quizás hasta un poco herida. Un minuto más, pensó Ichigo, y su serenidad se resquebrajaría. También alzaría la voz, quizás lo golpearía, golpe que tendría bien merecido; y en realidad, muy en el fondo de su ser era lo que esperaba, pues lo haría sentir menos culpable por ser tan cruel con ella sin una verdadera razón. Pero no hubo gritos ni reproches y el golpe jamás llegó. Rukia simplemente se levantó, lo recriminó con la mirada y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Quizás fue más el hecho de que ella lo tomara personal, que el insulto en sí, lo que lo hacía sentirse culpable, pues de cualquier manera siempre la insultaba sin ninguna razón. Lo peor de todo era que al final de cuentas lo único que probaba con todo aquello era que era un perfecto imbécil que se esforzaba por hacerle la vida imposible a la persona a quien menos quería ver lastimada. Entonces, sin pensarlo siguió el impulso ocasionado por la culpa, tiró la toalla que llevaba al hombro y salió en busca de Rukia.

Cuando bajó las escaleras a toda prisa no se detuvo a escuchar a Yuzu cuando le avisó que la cena estaba servida ni tampoco a luchar contra su padre, y aún cuando este le lanzó una patada, Ichigo solamente la esquivó y salió de la casa.

Miró a los lados de la calle, pero no vio a Rukia, así que guiándose por su instinto y giró a la derecha en su busca.

- - -

Para Rukia no era ninguna novedad el comportamiento de Ichigo, pero por alguna razón no estaba de humor para escuchar sus comentarios. Aquel día no había sido precisamente perfecto para ella, de hecho, había sido espantoso, y cuando por fin tenia un instante de tranquilidad con algo que le agradaba, Ichigo lo echaba a perder por completo.

Francamente, no tenía ganas de verle la cara. Por eso había salido de la habitación, y por eso no planeaba volver hasta que estuviera bien dormido, así no tendría por que aguantar sus insultos y sus malos modos, los cuales no estaba de humor para aguantar.

- - -

Ichigo corrió en busca de Rukia esperando encontrarla al dar vuelta en la esquina, pero eso no ocurrió, no importaba donde buscara ni hacia donde giraran sus talones, ella no se veía por ninguna parte. Maldecía una y otra vez, con insultos cada vez más violentos; la mayoría del tiempo eran insultos dirigidos a sí mismo, pero de vez en cuando eso variaba y también maldecía a los conductores de autos, que insistían a pasar a gran velocidad por su lado. Maldijo a la lluvia, ella era la culpable de todo. Claro, pensar eso lo hacía todo más fácil, pues lo deslindaba de la responsabilidad, pero aquello no lo ayudaba en nada, Rukia no aparecía por ningún lado.

Tenía los zapatos empapados, aquella sensación de tener una diminuta piscina en los pies no es nada cómoda; la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera desagradable y el cabello se le aplastaba en la cabeza; eso sin mencionar el frío de los mil demonios que le calaba en todo el cuerpo, había salido tan precipitadamente que ni siquiera había cogido un paraguas. Por eso odiaba la lluvia.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se le helaron los pies. Buscó una y otra vez en las calles aledañas, pero al no encontrar nada se fue en busca de Rukia a lugares cada vez más lejanos. Incluso llegó un punto en el que el sudor se confundía con la lluvia y el cansancio empezaba a derrotarlo. Ya no sentía las manos del frío que tenía y estaba tan mojado que sus ropas chorreaban.

Por fin, cuando estaba apunto de rendirse, miró una silueta a lo lejos. Un vestido que ondeaba con el viento y una cabellera oscura debajo de un paraguas.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba y no cesó si no hasta que estuvo detrás de ella. Jadeando de cansancio y en un vano intento de recuperar el aliento posó su mano en su hombro.

Imposible es imaginar -si no se ha sentido antes aquella sensación dura y dolorosa-, el peso de la desilusión que calló sobre Ichigo al percatarse que no era a esa joven a quien buscaba. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la jovencita lo tachó de pervertido y se alejó corriendo asustada. Estaba cansado, sus dientes castañeaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Genial –pensó con ironía-, ahora estoy enfermo.

Arrastrando los pies y temblando de pies a cabeza, regresó a su casa esperando encontrar a la shinigami allí.

Cuando llegó las luces ya estaban apagadas, seguramente todos estarían durmiendo placidamente en sus camas, cubiertos por cobijas calientitas, mientras tanto, allí estaba él, con la carne helada esperando que alguien le abriera la puerta, pues estúpidamente no había pensado siquiera en llevar las llaves consigo.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Nadie contestó, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se molestó, de cualquier forma ya se lo imaginaba, aquel día había sido tan malo que cualquier cosa que le ocurriera no podría empeorarlo más.

Tuvo que escalar hasta llegar a su propia ventana. En varias ocasiones se resbaló pero al final consiguió llegar a ella. Para su sorpresa la ventana estaba abierta, había empezado a creer que se iba a quedar durmiendo en la calle… Entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue revisar en el interior del armario.

Y allí estaba.

Rukia dormía entre las suaves mantas dentro del ropero, ajena a todo lo que Ichigo había pasado mientras la buscaba, pero a Ichigo no le importó. La sola imagen de la shinigami había conseguido hacer que todo quedara olvidado.

Se quedó observándola recargado en el futón del armario hasta quedarse dormido mientras su ropa mojada humedecía el piso de la habitación.

- - -

Para Rukia fue una sorpresa encontrar la habitación vacía cuando regresó. Creía que a esas horas Ichigo ya estaría dormido, pero le pareció mejor así. Se puso el pijama y se acostó aunque no se pudo dormir y no sabía por que.

Dio vueltas en el futón, dentro del armario una y otra vez, con la esperanza de dormirse, pero por más que hacía no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Para colmo de males seguían pasando los minutos, los cuales se convertían en horas y el estúpido de Ichigo nada más no volvía… Y no es que estuviera preocupada ni nada por el estilo, pero… Bueno, tal vez si estuviera _algo_ preocupada, pero que aquello le robara el sueño, le parecía un exceso. Así que cerró bien los ojos y se tapó hasta cubrirse la cabeza.

Por fin estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó el deslizar de la ventana. Era Ichigo, quien por fin volvía. Ni siquiera se preguntó por que no había entrado por la puerta, solo pudo sonreír al darse cuenta que ya podría dormir tranquila. Sin embargo, nuevamente, eso no ocurrió.

Ichigo abrió la puerta del armario y se quedó observándola. Rukia se sentía terriblemente incomoda, pero pensó que solo duraría unos instantes, así que fingió tener lo ojos cerrados tan bien como pudo, pero para su desgracia, Ichigo seguía sin cerrar el ropero, incluso se recargó en él. Trató de soportar esa situación tanto como le era posible, pero el sentirse observada no es precisamente la sensación mas acogedora del mundo, por lo que terminó por desesperarse, si Ichigo no se levantaba por su propia voluntad, ella se encargaría de hacerlo por él; así que dejando de lado por completo su actuación de la bella durmiente, se levantó bruscamente dispuesta gritarle a Ichigo un par de cosas bien merecidas.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que el shinigami al cual pretendía injuriar, yacía profundamente dormido recargado en el borde del futón dentro del armario.

Inevitablemente, Rukia se sintió desarmada.

Ichigo goteaba de pies a cabeza y empezaba a humedecer las mantas sobre las cuales dormía. No tenía ni idea de que hacer y tampoco tenía cabeza hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar detenidamente al rubio. Se veía increíblemente tranquilo, con las facciones serenas y agradables… Sin saber por qué, Rukia sintió la necesidad de acariciar su mejilla. Al hacerlo, se sorprendió al encontrar su tacto excesivamente frío, helado.

-_El tonto ha olvidado secarse…_ -pensó cariñosamente a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa- _si lo dejo dormir mojado, más que un resfriado, va a pescar una pulmonía._

Pero ¿Qué haría? No se atrevía a despertarlo, pues parecía estar exhausto, pero tampoco podía dejarlo durmiendo allí, empapado y helado… Pensó que ella podría secarlo y cambiarlo, pero ante tal idea su cara comenzó a arder de lo roja que se puso. Así que decidió que la mejor opción era despertarlo.

-Ichigo…-le llamó suavemente al oído- Ichigó, despierta…

Pero él no reaccionó, así que le palpó la espalda helada a la vez que lo seguía llamando, pero él seguía sin responder.

Rukia no supo que hacer y luego de pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía muchas opciones, así que bajo a hurtadillas las escaleras hasta llegar al consultorio, con la esperanza de encontrar algo así como "La Guía de la Salud Humana". Estaba claro que Rukia no sabía nada de los remedios que usaban los humanos así que a falta de un libro con el titulo que ella había imaginado tuvo que ver en algunos libros que pudo encontrar qué se debía hacer para evitar los resfriados pero la idea de darle de beber líquidos con mucho contenido de vitamina C no parecía factible en aquellos momentos por lo que concluyó que no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

Regresó a la habitación algo nerviosa. Ichigo seguía en su sitio. Se acercó con cautela, tratando de hacer tan poco ruido como fuera posible, y no pudiendo contra la vergüenza que le comprimía el estomago al pensar que debía desvestirlo, se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Apoyó el codo en el futón para observarlo detenidamente. Era extraño estar así de cerca y no sentir el calor que su cuerpo expedía, pero a la vez era agradable poder apreciar de cerca sus facciones sin temor de ser descubierta por sus ojos cafés, ajena a excusas y sonrojos. A esa distancia podía ver las perlas acuosas que derramaban sus cabellos y corrían por su rostro, casi lucía inocente. Fue entonces cuando decidió que era ridículo avergonzarse de ver su cuerpo desnudo y se decidió a salvarlo del peor resfriado de su vida.

Le quitó la ropa, no sin trabajo, puesto que era muy complicado tratar con un cuerpo inanimado; y aunque era cierto que en más de una ocasión desvió la mirada ruborizada, y que cuando le quitó la camisa sintió la sutil curiosidad de saber cómo se escucharían los latidos de su corazón de cerca, la maniobra fue más trabajosa que incomoda. Después de secarlo de la forma más rápida que pudo lo vistió con una de las pijamas que encontró en un cajón del armario. Apenas estuvo vestido y seco Rukia tuvo que encargarse de la tarea más difícil de todas: arrastrarlo hasta su cama. Era demasiado pesado y ella empezaba a sentirse cansada; sin embargo, no se daría por vencida hasta verlo acostado en su cama. Se preguntó un poco malhumorada como era posible que Ichigo durmiera tan profundamente, al grado de no sentir como alguien lo arrastraba por el suelo, pero lo más complicado fue subirlo al colchón por lo que, luego de cumplir su cometido la shinigami permaneció tumbada a su lado permitiéndose un segundo para descansar. Pensó que debía merecerse una medalla por soportar a tan grosero compañero de cuarto, quien no solo la molestaba en cuanto la oportunidad se presentaba si no que aparte de todo se ganaba su inmediata indulgencia con solo un gesto pasivo, del cual ni siquiera necesitaba ser consiente.

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera.

Las gotas de cristal no cesaban de estrellarse contra la ventana, haciendo de su rumor una melodía delicada y constante. Ichigo era un idiota… Solo a un idiota podía no gustarle la lluvia. Se giró a medias para mirarlo de frente y le acarició la cabellera rubia aún húmeda. ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo afuera con el agua cayendo a mares del cielo si tanto detestaba mojarse? Le gustó imaginar, aunque lo consideraba imposible, que Ichigo había salido en su busca, tal vez con la esperanza de retractarse y decir que lo sentía. Sonrió al imaginar su cara de contrariedad y se acercó solo un poco más a él. De vez en cuando parpadeaba, pero trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos tanto como le era posible, no se quería retirar a dormir hasta haber memorizado cada una de los contornos que delineaban el rostro de Ichigo, pues quizás no se volvería a presentar la oportunidad de hacerlo. Aspiró hondamente el aroma de las mantas, la almohada y del propio Ichigo, y así, sin darse cuenta se fue sumiendo en un sueño que se fue confundiendo con la realidad hasta que el rostro de Ichigo, ahora indeleble en su memoria, se fue difuminando hasta convertirse en un profundo sueño lleno de afables irrealidades.

- - -

El cielo seguía gris a la mañana siguiente y la lluvia se había diluido hasta transformarse en chispas apenas perceptibles de agua. Aquel día el sueño de Ichigo no había sido turbado por ningún rayo de sol filtrando por el vidrio de la ventana, ni por la molesta alarma del despertador, pues no era día de escuela y el cielo no parecía estar de buen humor. Apenas despegó las pestañas una visión inusual se presentó ante sí. Unos parpados blancos semiocultos entre cabellos oscuros le saludaron aquella mañana. Para su sorpresa, apenas si se turbó, era como si comprendiera vagamente lo que ocurría, aunque no había por qué.

Rukia estaba dormida frente a sí, respiraba pausadamente y lucía apacible. Recordó sus ojos azules fijos en la lluvia el día anterior y se sintió nuevamente culpable. Le chocaba quererla -por que sabía perfectamente que la quería, siempre lo había sabido-; sin embargo, lo que realmente detestaba era quererla de forma tan egoísta y disimulada; nunca podía demostrarlo, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, y todo por temor a lucir ridículo o fuera de lugar, y cuando creía demostrar de manera apenas apreciable algo de ese cariño se veía obligado a encubrirlo con una acción grosera, justo aquello era lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y era también lo que había ocurrido en un centenar de ocasiones anteriores… Se maldijo, pues ¿Cómo era capaz de atentar tan a menudo contra ella por algo que era ocasionado por el continuo e inusitado sentimiento de afecto que provenía de su interior? Le era imposible encontrar una solución a su problema, no podía evitar ser como era, así que sencillamente que se dedicó a mirarla. ¿Cómo habría llegado Rukia hasta allí? Se preguntó mientras se dejaba cautivar por el rostro inerte de Rukia; aunque después de rememorar la noche anterior cayó en la cuenta de que él también se había quedado dormido en un sitio diferente, al pensar en ello lo primero que hizo fue girar su mirada al sitio donde se suponía debía de haber despertado. El armario estaba abierto y en el suelo estaba hecha un ovillo su ropa mojada; fue en ese punto en que creyó comprender lo que había sucedido, pues además de todo traía puesta una pijama. Esa enana se había preocupado por él a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con ella la noche anterior… Se encontraba tan cerca de ella que no le costó ningún trabajo meter sus manos bajo su pequeño cuerpo y abrazarla.

A diferencia de Ichigo, Rukia si tenía el sueño ligero por lo que sintió de inmediato cuando fue atraída había el cuerpo del rubio, quien logró así despertarla. Al abrir los ojos se sintió algo alarmada, su cabeza estaba apretada contra el pecho de Ichigo y los fuertes brazos de éste la envolvían. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Sus mejillas se encendieron, se había quedado dormida a su lado.

-¿Ichigo, que…? –empezó Rukia, intentando apartarse sin conseguirlo

-Soy un idiota, discúlpame –dijo Ichigo quedamente.

Al escucharlo Rukia cedió y dejó de hacer esfuerzo para deshacer aquel abrazo.

-Lo sé –fue su única respuesta, y sonrió débilmente

Cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel abrazo cerrando sus delgados brazos alrededor de la gruesa espalda de Ichigo y decidió que quería permanecer así hasta que la lluvia cesara por completo y de esta forma salir junto a él a saludar al sol… Aunque tampoco le importaría mucho si eso no sucedía nunca.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Debo decir que me encanta esta pareja y por eso no me es nada complicado escribir sobre ellos, así que como también me encanta la lluvia, decidí mezclarlos por esta ocasión… Aunque sé que ya estamos en otoño, la idea vino a mí en verano y no pude cambiar el titulo en mi cabeza. Espero realmente que te haya gustado pues para mí, escribirlo fue como un sedante mezclado de encanto contra la cotidianidad, aunque también ayudó mucho el hecho de haberlo escrito mientras escuchaba Built this way de Samantha Jonson, tema que recomiendo si la has pasado fatal y quieres sonreír durante un par de segundos.

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

**P.D.:** ¡Si deseas dejar algún comentario –que seguro me encantaría leer-, es tan fácil como hacer click abajo!


End file.
